In the Moonlight
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Orihime is scared and so she calls Ichigo, who selfishly helps her out. Then she finds herself in quite a predicament when they reach his house... / Ichihime fluff/ Ichihime4ever!


A thin crescent moon hung from the night sky like a beautiful pendant amidst the stars. The summer night was quiet and Ichigo tried to be as quiet as possible as he walked in through his front door, trying to make sure that he wasn't seen by his sisters or his father.

"Follow me," he whispered behind him as he took off his jacket and tossed it on the sofa, knowing where everything was even with the lights off.

"Ichigo, I can't see real well," Orihime said as she slipped her shoes off, one of her hands had a hold of Ichigo's shirt to help make sure she didn't get left behind. Though there was no way he was going to forget her.

If it weren't for the fact that it was past three in the morning then Ichigo wouldn't have bothered with stealth, but the fact that it was what he had deemed an emergency made it alright to be quiet.

"I know Hime, but the last thing I want is anyone to wake up," he replied, grabbing hold of her hand and guiding her across the living room.

Her hair was slightly untidy even though she had tried to comb it before she had left her unit. "Sorry for calling you so late to begin with," she said in so light a whisper that Ichigo almost missed it. Orihime was dressed in her light blue night dress, and it was a short while ago that she had been sleeping peacefully. Yet, something woke her up and she was not only unable to go back to sleep, but she was also so afraid that she couldn't.

Unable to sleep and not knowing what else to do, Orihime called the only person she thought could really help her. Luckily Ichigo had just been finishing up taking down a few hollows and was heading home when his phone had gone off.

Ichigo hadn't wasted anytime in going to see what was wrong with her, thinking she was being hunted or something. His fears were taken away when he saw her sitting on her front step waiting for him. Her weak smile meant that there was something wrong, but he didn't delve into it and offered to let her stay at his place for the night.

The fact that she didn't refuse meant she really was scared.

Keeping his tone low, Ichigo said, "It's alright. We all get scared at times Hime."

She felt the corner of her mouth curve at the sound of her little pet name that Ichigo called her when they were alone. "Thanks, Ichigo."

He still held onto her hand as they went up the stairs, and tip-toed to Ichigo's room. Ichigo actually thought it was a miracle that no one had tripped over anything, given his girlfriend's klutzy nature at times. Once they were in his room and he closed the door, he eased up a little and started to get ready to sleep. He had gone over to the closet and seemed to be preoccupied with something.

Orihime was a little slow to move around the room, as she was taking in what had to be her third time in Ichigo's bedroom, and only the second time with his knowledge or approval. It hadn't changed since the last time when they ate bread together, and his bed had remained in the same place when she had come to say...

She shook her head at the thought, it was a memory she liked to keep to herself. Instead she yawned, yet remained cheerful, "Well, better get ready to sleep."

Ichigo came out of his closet with a pillow, "Here you go." He handed it to her and she took it, but she seemed to be waiting for something else. "What's wrong?"

"Since I'm sleeping on the floor I'm gonna need a couple blankets," she scratched the back of her head nervously. Ichigo seemed a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

She stared at him for a second, not beyond confused, "Then where am I sleeping?"

Ichigo placed both hands on his hips, "There's only one place in here, silly."

It didn't even take even a fraction of a second to get what Ichigo meant. Orihime's eyes turned to his bed, completely untouched and tidy and being shined on by the dim light of the moon. Her cheeks immediately turned red. "U-um, you sure about this? I mean it IS your bed..." She began to fidget nervously, and the spot where her hand was in her hair started to get messy. "I think I'll sleep on the floor."

"Like hell I am letting you sleep on the floor Hime," he said in a tone that left nothing to argue about. He reached over and pulled the covers back. "What side will you want?"

She seriously thought she was gonna faint now. "I uh well...closer to the window I guess."

"I'll be right back." Ichigo went to change and Orihime used this time to slowly get into his bed. Like a child dipping her toe in the pool, unsure of the water, she was hesitant. But the moment she felt how soft and warm it was she got in and under the covers bring them up to her chest and lying on her left side.

After changing into his night clothes, Ichigo made his way to his bed. The bed wasn't really big enough to accommodate the two teens but he would make do with what he had on hand.

Ichigo wasn't a total idiot, he knew she wasn't very comfortable about the idea of sharing, but it worked in two ways. In one aspect it would keep his family from seeing Orihime until morning, giving him time to think up of how to explain what was going on. In another it would help him keep an eye on her. Sure he'd be able to sense her if she got in trouble were she to sleep anywhere else, but in his way of thinking it was better if she was within arm's reach. This would work out as he'd use one arm to shield her, and the other to beat the crap out of whatever it was that would want to hurt her.

After he got settled in, Ichigo lay on his back and turned his head o see that Orihime was looking right at him, eyes open and awake not to mention her face as red as an apple. Between the two there was only a few inches of space, which added to her predicament. There was a bit of doubt in his mind to whether if this was a good idea after all. "Hime, you gonna be okay?"

She nodded a few times quickly, "I'm fine!" Then her tone went a little lower, "I'm just...never shared a bed with anyone before. Kind of different."

Ichigo smirked, and calmly said, "Relax Hime."

Orihime took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and feeling a bit better now.

He closed his eyes, "Night Hime."

A moment passed as he waited for her reply, instead he heard her ask, "Hey Ichi?"

"I'm sorry for causing this kind of problem," she said, feeling really childish.

Ichigo sighed, "Hime, if you ever need me for anything and it doesn't matter what it is, don't hesitate to call me."

She felt better with the fact that he didn't mind, and she relaxed a bit more.

He felt her left hand grip his right under the blankets, and her own right hand going across his abdomen. Ichigo's eyes slowly opened as he felt the bed move a little, and Orihime moved her body closer to him to where there was no distance between them anymore. "Thanks."

She was no longer trembling, which showed him that she was finally feeling safe, and he was grateful for that. "Anything for you, Hime."

He closed his eyes again, but immediately felt the bed move again, and he felt some of Orihime's hair brush his cheek as she kissed his lips. He opened his eyes again, and turned his body towards her, keeping his lips on hers, savoring her and loving her at the same time.

It was supposed to be quick, but the moment of contact was extended as they both took deep pleasure in the kiss. For Orihime it was an act of thanks and overflowing affection for the man that was ready to give her all that she needed and die for her, and for Ichigo it was a gift from an angel sent directly from heaven to give him a happiness he felt he wasn't worthy to have. There were times he felt like he didn't deserve her, but he was happy to have her all the same.

Reluctantly pulling back, Orihime smiled softly, "I love you Ichigo, good night."

As she nestled back against him, Ichigo replied, "I love you too, Orihime."

And he meant it with all his heart.

* * *

I realized that I haven't been showing much love to my OTP as of late so I thought I could remedy that with this here short story. Ichihime4Ever!


End file.
